Shorts
by Shamangirl1
Summary: In a strange, twisted little corner of my mind came this series of one-shots / drabbles / whatever you want to call this. I won't guarantee they're funny, but I do enjoy writing them. The main thought behind them is "I wonder what the characters do in between games?" And thus was born these one-shots. Read, Rate and Review! Rated T just to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

_Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to my strange little crack / head canon / random world XD. So most of this is just random situations and conversations with the KH characters, some of it probably not even funny, but whatever. Also, because of Dream Drop Distance, I'll be using the Somebodies of Organization XIII instead of the Nobodies (For example Lea instead of Axel). Also, Terra won't be likely to make an appearance, but with the way my mind works, who knows what'll happen. Enjoy~_

**:Note: Most of these will be taking place in Twilight Town, since in my strange little head-canon they all live there for some reason lol.**

_I don't own anything!_

_**In which the KH girls decide Xion needs a new look.**_

"…And then, he gave me a flower! Oh, it was so romantic!" Olette practically squealed. As they all listened, Xion walked up.

Aqua waved her over. "Oh, hey Xion! Olette was just telling us how her date with Hayner went." As Xion sat down, Kairi suddenly spoke up:

"Xion, you should really try to wear more color." All the girls looked up. "Kairi's right, Xion," Namine pipes in. "I mean, you have black hair, and all you ever wear is that black coat."

"Says the girl who only ever wears some flimsy little white dress." Fuu said.

"Or the girl who wears a pink dress with red hair." Olette giggled a bit.

"I know what we can do!" Selphie said. All the girls look at her. "We'll go out and get makeovers!"

Olette clapped. "Yeah, and we can get new clothes, too!" Now all the girls were excited. First, they decided, they would go to the spa. Then, they'd go shop for new clothes. As they walked down to the salon, they ran into Sora, Lea, Roxas, and Riku, who were eating sea salt ice cream.

"What's up?" Sora asked.

"We're all going to get makeovers," Kairi grins. "You boys want to come?" The girls all giggle as they walk away, the boys rolling their eyes - all except for Roxas, who is running his hand through his hair with a thoughtful look.

"You aren't _seriously_ thinking of a makeover, are you?" Sora asked him, wide-eyed.

"No! I was just thinking, Ventus and I are always being mistaken for each other, maybe I should do something with my hair…I mean, you and Vanitas look alike, but nobody mistakes you for him."

"That's because Sora's lazy, not crazy." Riku said with a laugh.

"Hey!"

The salon was full of giggling and non-stop chatter as the girls had their spa day. Xion had been nervous at first; with her best friends being boys, she'd never really done any girly things. First, they gave her a facial, then they lightly put on some sky blue eye shadow, and finally some blush-pink lip gloss. As she looked at herself in the mirror, she smiled shyly, while the manicurist put a coat of clear nail polish on her nails. Namine was given a light blush on her cheeks, with clear gloss and opal-colored nails. Kairi was just as modest, with some simple cherry-colored lipstick and reddish eye shadow. Fuu had only wanted eyeliner, though she did allow the manicurist to paint little moogles on her toenails. Selphie had green eye shadow, glitter dust and pink lip gloss. Aqua didn't want makeup, but she did have purple-sparkle nail polish put on. Olette went all the way with a mani-pedi, getting little Dream Eaters painted on both her toe- and fingernails, as well as glitter dust on her face.

Clothes shopping was just as fun. As they were going in, Fuu suddenly reached into her pocket and pulled out a wallet that was full of munny. She then distributed it equally to all the girls. "Uh, where'd all this munny come from, Fuu?"

"Oh, nowhere in particular. This should be enough to pay for a few outfits." Looking at each other, the girls all finally shrugged and went inside.

Before anyone tried on anything, though, the girls made it their mission to pick out clothes for Xion. "Now remember girls," Kairi said. "No black!" They all went through the racks, pulling anything that they thought would look good on Xion. Eventually, they accumulated a decent selection, and Xion went into the dressing room.

The first outfit she tried on was picked out by Namine: a white sleeveless dress with a ruffled hem, and a blue belt at the midriff. The girls ooh-ed and ah-ed, and commented on how the belt brought out her eyes.

The next outfit was from Olette: a long-sleeve lavender sweater, and a simple white mini-skirt. This one got mixed reviews: though the sweater complemented Xion's figure, on the whole the outfit seemed a little plain. Next she tried an outfit that Aqua picked: a poofy yellow dress that reached to her knees, and a matching hair ribbon. The girls squealed; though it hadn't been what they were looking for, Xion was just too cute in it to pass up, and they put the dress in the Buy pile.

Then Xion tried the one Fuu picked out: a pink-striped tank top, with simple brown cargo shorts. They all agreed that she could definitely pull off pink stripes, and that, though simple, the shorts went well with the top. Next came Kairi's: a white long-sleeve button up shirt, and a deep red ruffled skirt. Both outfits went into the Buy pile. Finally came Selphie's: a two-piece bright green bathing suit.

"You were all picking out regular clothes, but what if we all decide to go to the beach?" The girls nodded, and admitted that the swimsuit looked cute on her. Xion, though embarrassed, also said she liked it. After some deliberation, Xion decided she would buy all of the outfits, and while she went to pay, the other girls went to pick out clothes for themselves.

All of the boys were trying to keep themselves entertained; the girls had demanded that they show off their makeovers to them, but they were taking forever deciding what new outfits they were going to wear. Naturally, certain personalities began to clash, especially when they heard a door open off to the side.

"Well, if it isn't Mr. Death and Destruction." Lea said, as Vanitas walked into the room . "What, no random acts of terrorism planned today?" Roxas elbowed Lea; there was no need to start trouble just because they were bored.

"At least I don't need a sidekick to keep me out of trouble." Vanitas replied with a smirk. "And anyway, I was invited over." Across the room, Sora and Ventus looked up from their game of Crazy 8's, and Riku looked up from the book he'd pulled off one of the shelves. "What? _You_?!"

Instead of answering, Vanitas stretched out on one of the old couches, and held up an envelope. Sora stood up and took it, then opened it and read aloud. "Dear Vanitas, us girls went for a makeover today and we've invited all the boys over to the Old Mansion to show our new looks off to. Since we didn't want you to feel left out, we're inviting you, too - Olette." Vanitas smirked, but then Sora read "P.S. we're really sorry that Fuu stole your wallet and used your munny to pay for all of our clothes."

For a few minutes, it was quiet; then all the boys (minus Vanitas, who scowled at them) began laughing hysterically. So loud was their laughing, they didn't hear Hayner, Pence, and Seifer and his gang walk in.

"What's everyone laughing at?" Pence asked.

Hayner looked at them all, then scowled. "Hey, what's Mister Too-Much-Hair-Gel doing here?" As a breathless Riku took the invitation from Sora and handed it over to the newcomers, Ventus, Roxas and Sora looked at each other - namely, at each other's equally spiky hair.

It only took a couple of seconds before the other boys began laughing, too. "What's going on down there?" Selphie called from upstairs. Eventually, the invitation made it's way back to Vanitas, who angrily crumpled it up and threw it across the room. This did little to quell the laughter; mostly, it just made them laugh harder. A door slamming dramatically upstairs finally quieted the boys down, as one by one the girls came down the stairs.

After a 20 minute-long parade around the room - accompanied by rehearsed-sounding compliments - the guys were finally free to go (though Vanitas had left early, after a stare-down with Fuu), and the girls began walking back upstairs to change, but Roxas caught Xion's arm as she was walking away.

"Xion, you really do look nice." Xion blushed, bashfully looking down at the outfit she had picked - Kairi's choice - and wordlessly walked away.

Namine, crestfallen, walked up the stairs dejectedly. Though they had done all this for Xion, she had secretly hoped Roxas would compliment her outfit. She shook her head; she should be happy for Xion - it was so hard for her to make friends - not jealous of her.

She felt herself being gently elbowed, and looked up at Kairi. They were as close as sisters - closer, since they were, in a sense, the same person - and they didn't need words to communicate. Wordlessly Kairi hooked her arm in Namine's and walked up the stairs, no doubt already planning out an evening of pizza, ice cream and boy talk.

_And that's the first one, people! Most of these will be one-shots. And yes I know I know you're all waiting for me to update The Key again, and believe me I'm working on it, but I have issues with finishing things, and a really short attention span, so yeah. But I am working on it. Just have to get all these plot-bunnies out of the way._

_Please R&R! _


	2. Chapter 2

_And we're back! So yeah, I've got some pretty funny ideas for these. And yes, Vanitas does take on a more comical role, if only because most of these are just funny little crack fics XD. Oh, and I feel like I should note that they are all the same ages that they are in the game - which is weird, but hey, nothing in this makes sense, so…_

_I own nothing!_

_**In which Namine wishes Roxas would notice her, Kairi schemes to make her friend's wish come true, and Lea learns not to shop with Roxas.**_

Kairi and Namine had sleepovers a lot. More than once they mulled over moving in together, but despite liking each other's company they also liked their space. But Kairi would always drop everything whenever her "sister" showed up on her doorstep, often with something on her mind. Namine hated being a burden, but Kairi would always reassure her, as she put popcorn in the microwave or built up their "fortress of solitude (a.k.a. a pillow fort in the middle of the living room)," that it was no problem. Then they would settle down on the cushions, and Namine would spill whatever was on her mind to Kairi, and they'd spend the rest of the evening devising crazy schemes on how to fix the problem.

That night, after the makeovers, Namine was talking in a sad voice all about her secret hope of Roxas complementing her, and her guilt over her jealousy of Xion, while Kairi did her best to console her. It killed her inside to see Namine, on the verge of tears, say:

"A-and, th-the Christmas-s party's t-tom-morrow, and I kn-know we're not doing a S-Secret S-Santa thing or anything, b-but-"

"You were hoping he'd get you a present." Kairi finished, hugging her sister-in-all-but-genetics. "And I bet you got him one, but don't want to give it to him and then find out he didn't get one for you." That did it, and Namine began sobbing. Kairi held her tight, patting her on the back. Eventually she pulled herself together, and at Kairi's insistence, pulled on the spare pajamas she kept at Kairi's place and curled up in the fort.

As Kairi pulled a blanket over Namine and climbed out of their fort, the wheels in her mind began turning at light speed with plans. One in particular stood out, and having made the decision, she picked up her phone and called up the one person she knew was definitely still awake.

Lea was sitting outside the Old Mansion, with a Styrofoam cup of hot chocolate in his hand and a sweatshirt on over his T-shirt and plaid pajama pants. It was after midnight, and while Twilight Town didn't get very cold, it was still a little cooler out here than he liked.

And why was he here? Because he was too darned nice. Because he was stupid enough to advertise that he didn't go to bed until late at night. Because all it took for Kairi to convince him to meet her at this hour was "Hey, I need your help with something. Can you meet me someplace?" Because despite being a Keyblade wielder with the power to control fire, he couldn't muster the courage to say no to the devious Princess of Heart on the other end of the line.

When Kairi finally did show up, he felt his jaw drop. "You actually got _dressed_?"

She huffed indignantly. "Of course. I'm a _lady_. I'm not just going to walk out in my PJ's, even if it _is_ the middle of the night." Lea sighed in defeat. "Alright, so what did you need my help with?"

"Has Roxas bought his present for the party yet?"

"Uh, no. He was going to sometime tomorrow."

"Good. Because there's been a slight change of plans."

Lea closed his eyes, afraid to ask the question he was about to ask. "Oh really?" He sipped his hot cocoa, mentally preparing himself for whatever his crazy friend was about to say.

"It's now a Secret Santa gift giveaway, and I need you to help Roxas pick out something for Namine."

Lea choked on his drink. "You can't just make a change like that _the night before_!"

Kairi shushed him, reminding him of how late it was. "I already sent a text to the others. Since I assume they bought pretty generic gifts, if they've even gotten gifts at all yet, it isn't much of a problem. Why," she added with a sidelong look. "What did you buy?"

Lea mumbled into his cup. "What was that? Didn't quite catch it." Kairi grinned mischievously. Lea, with a glare, spoke up. "I bought a calendar." Kairi's mouth dropped. "That, that is the worst present ever!" Lea made a face at her. "Well until a moment ago, it was fine." Then, deciding a topic change was in order, he added. "Well? Who'd you give me?"

"Huh? Oh, well the rest I drew from a bowl. You got Xion." Noticing the suddenly thoughtful silence, Kairi continued. "What, she doesn't like calendars?"

Lea smirked. "Naw, she's just kind of hard to shop for. But I can handle it." Then he blinked. "Wait, you said the _rest_ you drew from a bowl?"

Kairi scratched the back of her head awkwardly. "Uh….th-thanks for helping!" And she took off back to her apartment. Lea raised an eyebrow, but finally just shook his head, finished his hot chocolate, and started heading home. Whatever Kairi had planned, the less he knew about it, the better.

It turns out that quite a few people had a problem with Kairi's change of plans.

Namely Hayner and Seifer, who ended up having to buy for each other, much to their friends' amusement.

Sora, who had gotten Olette, was at a loss for what to get her, and ended up joining the ever-growing group of people making a mad dash for last minute presents. At the mall (_**yes in my little world Twilight Town has a mall**_), they decided to turn it into a group effort, and split up into pairs or small groups to make the shopping easier.

Lea, true to the promise he'd never actually made, was doing his best to help Roxas pick out a gift for Namine. Lea had thought it was a no-brainer - art supplies, right? - but no, Roxas was really putting some thought into it. A little too much thought, Lea decided, as he watched his best friend trying to decide whether or not to enter the women's clothing store in front of them. Though tempted to simply wait and watch, he finally decided to be merciful and talked him into heading to the craft store a little ways down.

Riku, who had gotten Aqua, shrugged as he picked up a simple jeweled pendant the same color as her hair. Pence helped Sora pick out a sequin-studded scarf for Olette ("_ALL _girls like junk like this."), while Olette picked out a nice dress for Selphie.

The ones who had the hardest time shopping were Ventus, who had gotten Kairi, and Xion, who had gotten Ventus. Ven really didn't know what Kairi liked, and ended up just buying her a nice looking plant, figuring that she'd probably like it. Xion had an even tougher time; never one for shopping, she found herself wandering through store after store, hopelessly clueless on what to buy. Sora finally noticed her, and after paying for his gift for Olette, helped her buy something he knew Ven would like - a model kit for a Gummi ship.

Lea, however, was contemplating banging his head against the wall. Despite leading him to the craft store, Roxas was still just as hopeless as he had been before. Now he was debating whether to get sketching pencils or a set of paints.

"Does she even paint?"

"I, uh…don't know."

Lea face palmed. Oh yes, Kairi owed him _big time._

In the woods outside of the Old Mansion, Kairi was setting up decorations among the tree branches, humming to herself as she did so. She hoped her plan worked; if it did, it would totally be worth owing Lea a favor. As she reached down into one of the boxes of Christmas decorations, her eyes fell on one in particular, and she grinned.

Having a Plan B couldn't hurt, could it?

An hour later, the party was in full swing. And hanging from a tree branch, in full view of everyone present, was mistletoe. Kairi couldn't help but giggle at the faces of her friends as they arrived; she'd made sure it would be noticed.

It was when Namine arrived that Kairi almost lost control; her friend's eyes had locked right onto the mistletoe, and her cheeks had turned a bright shade of red. Kairi had to turn away, her shoulders shaking, and take a few deep breaths before welcoming her friend.

Finally, present time arrived. As everyone began exchanging gifts with each other, Kairi felt herself smile: Hayner and Seifer grudgingly handed their gifts - which turned out, to both their chagrin, to be matching baseball caps - over to the other, while Olette squealed over her scarf and hugged Sora. An awkward seeming Ventus had given her a potted flower (which she'd accepted sincerely and gracefully), while Aqua was giving a warm smile to Riku as she thanked him. Xion looked at the ground bashfully as she held Lea's present to her, a tiny ceramic dog.

But she felt her content smile turn into a grin as she spotted Roxas and Namine, both with nervous looks on their faces, handing their gifts over to each other. But, as Kairi looked on, the look on Namine's face turned surprised, then became excited as she held up a box of sketching pencils, some gel pens, and a paint set. Roxas' face was one of surprise as he held up a framed picture - one of Namine's sketches of him, that she'd spent hours on to ensure every detail was perfect. They looked at each other, smiling, before Roxas caught sight of something above them and blushed. Kairi's grin became wider as Namine followed his gaze, then sent a pointed look towards their hostess. Right above the two of them hung the mistletoe.

As Kairi watched the two awkwardly try to obey the rules of this particular tradition, she heard someone come up next to her. "Proud of yourself?" She looked up at Lea, smirking a bit at her reluctant partner in crime. "Of course."

"Oh, and Kairi?"

"Yeah?"

"You _so _owe me for this."

She giggled.

_And that's chapter two! Merry belated Christmas, and may you all have a Happy New Year! _


	3. Chapter 3

_A bunch of small one-shots, just little half plotlines in the back of my head._

_I don't own anything!_

_**In which Kairi makes Sora and Riku watch the Twilight Saga with her.**_

"How many more?"

"Dunno, I think this is the last one - "

"Sh!"

Finally, the movie ended, and the room went dark as Kairi clicked the TV off. After a moment of crashing sounds and muffled curses, Riku finally managed to turn on the living room lights. The three had decided on a movie night - and had mistakenly allowed Kairi to choose. Though it had originally just been Breaking Dawn Pt. 2, finding out that neither Sora nor Riku had seen _any_ of the movies had spurred her to bring them _all_ over for a Twilight movie marathon.

Kairi glared at Sora and Riku, who were sprawled out on the couch like they'd just gone through torture - they both emphatically agreed they had - and put her movie back in it's case.

After a moment, a mischievous grin on her face, Kairi turned back to her two friends. "So, how'd you like the movies?" Her response was two exhausted glares.

_**In which Sora and Roxas get competitive.**_

It had started as a simple game to pass the time.

Just a little friendly game.

But now, almost three hours later, there they were. Hunched over the table, looking at the card the other had placed, and then looking up at each other with determined grins.

"Ready?"

"You bet!"

With a flurry of motion, they drew and flipped up four more cards, shouting out the trademark phrase:

"I-"

"De-"

"Clare-"

"WAR!" They threw down their last card with a flourish only seen on an episode of Yu-Gi-Oh. After a moment of silence, Roxas pumped his fist in the air.

"Yeah!"

Xion, standing off in the corner, shook her head. Even if they were connected, she'd still never understand boys.

_**In which Pence and Xion hang out - together.**_

"So…" Pence began as he sipped a milkshake.

"Hm?" Xion - wearing the outfit Fuu had picked for her on their makeover day - looked up from her fries.

"This is, uh, kind of awkward, huh? I mean, usually there's Roxas, or Olette -"

"Yes." The two sat in an uncomfortable silence, finishing their meals. From then on, they always double-checked their plans, making sure their friends didn't drop out last minute again - ever.

_**In which ironic humor ensues.**_

To their credit, Roxas and Xion did their best not to laugh. However, the look on Lea's face, as he glared at his phone, wasn't making it easy.

*a few seconds earlier*

Lea pulled out his phone, hearing the tone that indicated a new email. Then began glaring at it. Xion and Roxas, curious, look over his shoulder -

*present*

"Is - is that - " Xion began.

"Uh-huh." At Roxas' confirmation, they both lose what little self control they had, and begin laughing.

The email was a picture of Smoky the Bear, with the caption '_Only YOU Can Prevent Forest Fires._"

Lea deleted the email. "I will SO get you for that, Sora."

_Because I have issues…..and I couldn't resist the last one….._


End file.
